Reflections in the Mirror
by SuicideAngel1369
Summary: Summary inside. WARNING! CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND YAOI!


**WARNING: THIS IS SEMI-DARK AND MAY BE TOO SENSITIVE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE WEAK STOMACHS! ALSO YAOI! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto characters! If I did, Itachi and Naruto and Kyuubi would have many adorkable kits together! ^^

**SUMMERY:** Trapped within his mind, Naruto had no idea that what he thinks is happening to him is not reality. He stuck within limbo, reflecting on Orochimaru's devious mind. On the outside, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka and Kakashi are all supporting him and wondering 'Why?'

**REFLECTIONS IN THE MIRROR**

**CHAPTER I:**

Crystal walls surround me, their four walls caging me withing them. Their bodies are like waves of glistening water, sparkling in the fabricated light of my mind. Looking into the bright surfaces, I cringe at what I find. My skin is hardly visible; pale with a bit of jaundice, and I've become weak. Dark circles trace the lower lids of my eyes, giving them a sunken, droopy look and the blue is dull, compared to the brightness they once held. My hair is no longer the brilliant blond it once was, and hangs in dirty mats to my scapula. Flesh has corroded away in several places of my body, rotting amongst the floor around me, and the shackles round my limbs and neck seemed to have rusted to my muscles and bone; the meat hanging limply from where they had embedded into me.

I was a ghost; a mere shell of my former self. My eyes glisten, but I did not shed the tears, for I had run out of them long ago. Blearily, my fingertips grazed the glass and I yelped when it shattered and a pale hand with long spindly fingers gripped my manacled wrist, pulling me forward. Face to face I came with to my captor, a man of evil and waste. A sinister aura set him aglow and fire rippled through my intestines. Many of my older wounds, blisters; burns; and lacerations of all sorts, ripped open once more and blood ran down my body when I'd been pulled through the glass.

My keeper sneered for a moment at my state of being, but replaced it with a dazzling smile one could be easily fooled by. "Good evening, my pet." He knew very well my larynx was shot, be3ing as he had killed away my voice long ago, asphyxiating me to the point where the thyroid cartilage and bones within my throat had shattered. The only noise around us was the rattling of rusted chains as I gave a bow in reply. Sadly, I knew my place now. Grasping my upper arms, he threw me upon a dusty futon, as I hardly weighed much, and crawled atop me. Above us, another glass had been placed, showing our dance of shame.

A strangled whimper passed my lips when I felt his familiar and engorged member push into me, blood becoming our lubricant. His hands squeezed my forearms roughly, allowing my waxy skin to bruise as a fruit would should you happen to drop it. Automatically, my legs wrapped around his naked waist and my back arched against him, sliding over his paper-like chest. Searing pain pulled me from euphoria when he had flayed away the flesh of my left side. He groaned and thrust deeper into me. "You're so beautiful when you're in pain, my pet!" The sparkling speculum above us became splattered with blood, matching myself and the futon beneath us.

With one last grunt, and his long black hair curtaining around us, my warden released within me and a warm feeling burst within my chest. As we lie there panting, I looked around us. Thousands of mirrors, some broken, some not, stood. Brutal words had carved themselves into the reflective surfaces, labeling my for what I was and what I'd been good for. _**Monster**_, because the very name suited me from the start and _**Whore**_, because it's what I'd been reduced to. Many scars would forever litter my body as well as my mind, until I died. Always alone, never to feel, to remain numb in this existence. . .

I was born to serve and please, as my master had taught me, forcibly, for so long. When he lifted his head, his piercing golden eyes stared into my broken soul. As he withdrew from me, he threw me back within my reflective cage. "Goodnight, my little Naruto." My head cocked to the side at that. _'Who was this, 'Naruto'?'_ Many times he'd called me that, but it made little sense to me. As the shattered shards repaired themselves, and my master's hand withdrew, the optical counterparts of myself grinned sardonically and laughed hysterically my way, making me shudder and wrap an arm about myself in shame.

* * *

A beeping noise frantically sounded beside a fragile body lying upon a gurney. A Pulse Ox had been clipped to his left index finger, while various I.V.'s and fluids were hooked to him. A nasogastric tube lined his esophageal tract, feeding him, and a tracheotomy tube lied within his chest, breathing for him. His blond hair lay strewn about him in a golden halo, and his features remained peaceful. Only four people stood beside the boy's bed, watching over him, and the female sniffed quietly. She had his hand in hers and was grasping it tightly; her sandy blond locks falling over her clavicle as she bowed her head as if in prayer.

A rather large hand pat her softly on the back and she shivered from the warmth. "It's been a little over a year and a half! Why doesn't he wake up?!" The poor brunette with the scar across his nose sobbed into the green flack jacket of his lover. The silver-haired male wrapped his arms about the trembling man, and cast a weary glance to the blond upon the bed. The last of the occupants in the room, an infamous porn novelist, was now solemn. "The medics said they couldn't tell. From a hit with a jutsu as powerful as the one he was struck with, it's hard to know just when Naruto will com out of this coma." The cardiogram and Pulse Ox became erratic as the blond writhed and his back curved upward, the EKG needles swaying waywardly at his movements.

Blackish bruises became prominent upon his forearms and he stilled so suddenly after, they would have thought him dead hade his chest not rose and fell, and the cardiogram and Pulse Ox were beeping. "How much longer is he to suffer at that snake's mind?! How much longer until we _all_ break?!" The blond female turned her red, puffy eyes to the brunette, "Umino-san, if you cannot restrain yourself, I will have to force you from here." When he didn't take the words to heart, she gave the Jonin a pointed look, to which he nodded. Lifting his slanted hitai-ate, he revealed his implanted Sharingan and called to the hysterical male. "Iruka!" Still crying, the scarred Chunin turned and was brought to look him in the eye; falling unconscious when the word "Sleep.", passed the man's lips.

Carefully lifting him up, the Jonin gave the two Sannin a nod and teleported away. Turning their attentino back to the non-responsive blond, they both sighed and shook their heads. "His brain waves aren't behaving normally, Jiraiya. Orochimaru is casting shadows within him. . ." The large man nodded and put his head in his hands. "I know, Tsunade-Hime." Again, they both sighed and she rested against his broad chest, her hand still entwined with the boy's. Allowing herself a moment of peace, she slipped into light slumber; her small, imperfect family beside her.

* * *

Dominick-chan: So, tell me what y'all think! XD I know I'm s'posed to be updating TLMB, Missed Me, and Schism, but writer's block is a major bitch and likes to kick my ass a lot! D: How mean, ne? Well, please give feedback! I know it's a bit dark, but I liked it! XD

_Rainbows fly from Sasuke's ass cause he's in too much denile to acctually say he's really gay!_

Thanks all! Please review!


End file.
